Worth its Weight in Gold
|Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter Swamp |Given by = Yaevinn |Reward = up to 25 + up to 2500 XP |Related = Berengar's Secret Force Recon |ID = q2017_messeng }} Worth its Weight in Gold is an optional quest in Chapter II which begins when Geralt meets Yaevinn in the Druids' grove and asks him about witcher's work. The elf asks the witcher to deliver a letter to Golan Vivaldi, the dwarf banker in Vizima. Walkthrough First things first. Go to the Druids' grove, speak to Yaevinn and get the quest, then go back to the Temple Quarter. Now you have a choice about even delivering the letter at all. You can give the letter to Vincent Meis, instead of giving it to Vivaldi. This earns you some points with the City Guard, but incurs the wrath of Yaevinn. Or you can deliver the letter to Vivaldi, as intended. In any case, you will have to go back and speak to the elf and get his reaction to what you have done. If you decide to give the letter to Vivaldi, go to his house and do that. The dwarf will tell you he needs time so you will have to leave his house (technically that is all though). "Wait" for his response, re-enter his house and get the response. If you decide to give it to Vincent, then go see him and get his reaction, but he will not give you anything physical to bring anywhere. Next, go back to the swamp, with or without a reply and find Yaevinn. Upon your arrival, you will find that Yaevinn has disappeared from the Druids' grove, and that the Order and the Scoia'tael are preparing for battle (Force Recon). You can stop and chat with Siegfried about what they are doing there, but continue to the grove after and ask the Druids where Yaevinn has gone. They will tell you where and give you a map marker for the non-human camp. Go to the non-human camp, and once you find Yaevinn, talk to him. If you have it, give him the letter. He will either be very grateful and tell you a bit more about Berengar, or he will be supremely pissed and tell you where to get off. Either way the quest is complete. The only way it fails is if you do Force Recon first without delivering the letter to anyone. Notes *If you fail to deliver the letter, Yaevinn does receive the news it contains (somehow). All you need to do is leave the camp and come back, you will be able to speak with him and get the Force Recon quest like nothing ever happened. Alternatively, agreeing to help Siegfried when you meet him on your way to the Druids' grove also adds Force Recon to the journal. *There is an interesting followup conversation that you can only hear once. Moreover, you may only explore one of its three threads available, so saving before turning in the quest is highly recommended if you care about these things. *If you wish to deliver the letter to Yaevinn and have done some of A Mysterious Tower quest, but haven't broken Vivaldi out of prison yet, when you first go into his house to deliver the letter he'll be arrested instead, and you won't be able to deliver the letter until after you've broken him out. Phases Letter I agreed to take Yaevinn's letter to Vivaldi, his friend in Vizima. Yaevinn trusted me; after all, I could tell the authorities, for example the guard captain, about Vivaldi's dealing with the Squirrels. I agreed to take Yaevinn's letter to Vivaldi in Vizima. Assault * This phase may or may not present itself, it all depends on timing and routes taken. :Intimidate the bandits: I met a group of bandits, but they vanished as soon as they learned about the elves. I must go to Vizima to get the letter to Vivaldi. I must go to Vizima to give the letter to Vivaldi. (500 XP) :Fight the bandits: I met a group of bandits, but they vanished as soon as they learned about the elves. I must go to Vizima to get the letter to Vivaldi. I must go to Vizima to give the letter to Vivaldi. (300 XP) Denunciation / Reply :Foil Yaevinn: Instead of going to Vivaldi, I visited the city guard captain. Vincent was very interested in the banker's dealings with the Squirrels. I must return to Yaevinn and come up with a convincing lie. I gave the letter to Vincent. I must go back to Yaevinn and come up with a convincing lie. (25 + 500 XP) :Help Yaevinn: I gave the letter to Vivaldi and he told me to return later to get the reply. I'm to return to Vivaldi later to receive the reply. (500 XP) Elven Encampment / Messenger :Foil Yaevinn: Yaevinn moved from the druids' grove to another place in the swamp where the elves live. I must bring him Vivaldi's reply. I must visit Yaevinn at the elven encampment. :Help Yaevinn: I received Vivaldi's reply for Yaevinn. I must now go to the swamps and give it to him. I must go to the swamps and give Yaevinn the reply. The Messenger Failed / Elven Encampment :Foil Yaevinn: Yaevinn was furious when I told him that I did not deliver his letter. The Squirrels are angry with me but the authorities trust me. I got in the Squirrels' bad books but I earned the authorities' trust. (1000 XP) :Help Yaevinn: Yaevinn moved from the druids' grove to another place in the swamps where the elves live. I must bring him Vivaldi's reply. I must go to the swamps and give Yaevinn the reply. Quest Completed I took the letter to Yaevinn. I gained his gratitude. I must remember, however, that authorities have little sympathy for those who deal with the Squirrels. I delivered Vivaldi's letter to Yaevinn, earning his gratitude. (1500 XP)cs:Poslíček de:Sein Gewicht in Gold es:Su peso en oro fr:Son poids en or hu:Aranyban mérhető it:Vale tanto oro quanto pesa pl:Na wagę złota ru:На вес золота Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests